Spin The Bottle
by foreverwholock
Summary: John's life goes down a path that he hasn't indulged in for awhile. His love of the male gender was a side of him he didn't talk about. During a game of spin the bottle during a wild party he ends up kissing Sherlock, a young boy who was labeled a freak by the rest of the school. As things heat up, John's love life begins to spiral out of control. Johnlock! mentions of Johniarty
1. Chapter 1

The house smelt like beer and strong perfume from the many girls crowding the small flat. Sherlock wasn't really sure why his friend Lestrade wanted him there, but there he was sitting in the circle of spin the bottle. The bottle spun and circled the group of teens and then stopped when it landed on Sherlock . Sherlock's heart nearly stopped because this was John's turn and he had to kiss him. Sherlock would be lying if he said that he didn't like John. But every other girl did too , with his perfect looks and amazing rugby playing. Sherlock's heart began to race and he couldn't help but blush when John met his gaze.

John raised an eyebrow as he saw Sherlock blush. He had seen him around school and thought he was an oddball, but those cheekbones seemed to make up for everything. The blonde looked around the circle and laughed with his friends.

"Alright, alright I'll kiss him." He took another swig of his beer and grabbed Sherlock's collar, bringing him closer. Their lips met.

Sherlock closed his eyes and enjoyed his first and quite possibly his last kiss. John's beer coated lips made up for the fact that everyone was laughing. Sherlock kissed back trying to savor every moment the rugby player was looking at him.

The sensation made John's whole body shiver. Although he was no stranger to kissing boys this felt different than anything he had ever felt before. He tingled, different than when he kissed anyone else. Why?- with all the girls he could chose why did he suddenly want this scrawny brunette boy. Suddenly, realizing they had been kissing well over the required time he pulled away.

One of his rugby mates clapped and glared at Sherlock " Good Watson now you can stay away from the freak ""

John stood and got in his "friend's" face. "Don't pick on him..." He coughed somehow feeling embarrassed "...or anyone for that matter..."

The crowd laughed and rolled their eyes. One drunk girl who had most of her large breasts hanging out stumbled over to John and kissed him, making Sherlock cringe.

John pulled her off of him and looked at Sherlock sadly. Looking again around the crowd, he rolled his eyes. For some reason this wasn't where he wanted to be. John made a bullshit excuse "I'm going to go have a smoke" even though everyone knew he wasn't a smoker, and he headed outside. The appartment's backyard was next door to his flat. His parent's weren't home, but he didn't want to go inside. Instead he sat on the back porch and had a smoke anyway.

Sherlock sighed, seeing John leave and went over to the small table in the corner that was acting like a bar. He took a few shots and didn't really know where to leave or how. So he pushed his way past people, who were not discussed by his drunken self but more by the freak that he was. He then found himself on the back porch.

John looked up as Sherlock sat beside him. "Oh, hey..." He looked into Sherlock's eyes and blushed, remembering the tingling sensation that his perfect cupid's bow lips and caused.

Sherlock looked over at him and slurred out a " hey".

"What brings you to my back porch?" The alcohol in John's system was taking effect, but he was sober enough to think straight and his speech wasn't as slurred as Sherlock's.

"I don't know " he chuckled as he looked over at John , who looked just as dazed as him.

"The game was fun..." John replied, referring to their kiss.

Sherlock smirked and looked over at John " I know you didn't like kissing me no one would" he stated.

John rolled his eyes and grabbed Sherlock's collar. Again bringing him closer for a kiss. Sherlock's shocked lips did what they were taken for , and kissed John. After a few moments of making out, John pulled away. He looked at Sherlock with a smirk, before looking away.

Sherlock took a risk and climbed on John's lap. " You are a good kisser Watson" he said with a smirk and made him look at him.

"I'm better at other things too." he purred looking back at Sherlock.

"Care to show me ?" he asked and pushing a curl out of his eyes.

"Why not" John replied casually. He gestured to his back door. "No ones home."

Sherlock smiled and kissed John slowly opening his mouth for John's eager tongue to slip in . "Do you want to go?" he asked as their lips parted.

"Let's go inside..." He smirked and took hold of Sherlock's hand leading him into the house.

Sherlock followed John into the house where there was still loud music blasting through the over sized speakers, but they were the only drunk teenagers in the building.

John quickly led Sherlock up to his room avoiding the strange gazes they received. He opened the door and closed it the second they were through, pushing Sherlock against it. He kissed him deeply, his beer coated tongue begging for entry.

Sherlock opened his mouth letting John's warm tongue in sucking on it. He moaned in the process and reached his hand to lock the door. Sherlock was new at this so he was hoping John would take the lead.

And take the lead John did. The blonde dragged Sherlock to his room. He slammed Sherlock onto the couch and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sherlock smiled as he fell back on John's small couch and blushed feeling the cold air hit his pale skin.

"You ever done this before, Sherly?" John asked as he watched Sherlock's nipples harden against the cool air. He removed his own shirt and reached for the condoms he kept near his bed.

Sherlock blushed and shook his head.

"No" he mumbled and hoped that wouldn't ruin anything.

"That's okay. I'll go slow." He reached down and unbuttoned his trousers and reached down to do the same for Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled at the small man towering over him . He kissed John sweetly and pushed him closer.

"Do whatever you want to me " he begged, he wanted this to be good.

John slowed his movements and pulled down Sherlock's trousers. He pulled down his own revealing the tent under his pants. He leaned down, kissing Sherlock first on the lips then down his neck all the way to his belly button.

"Blowjob?" he purred.

Sherlock nodded and held John's hips rubbing in small circles, grinding against him as John moved down his body. John was so handsome and experienced and everything Sherlock wanted and needed him to be.

John pushed down Sherlock's pants. He gripped him at the hilt and kissed Sherlock's head, teasing him. Sherlock moaned and ran his hand through John's hair.

"Tease" he moaned knowing what John was doing , the smirk on the blonde's face said it all.

John smiled up at Sherlock, before taking in his entire length. He began moving in a rhythmic motion. He paused when he reached his head each time, teasing more and more. He moaned as he reached a hand to caress Sherlock's balls.

"Oh John!"

This was Sherlock's first time and he didn't care that he was vocal, his pleasure was just taking over. He moaned as he writhed under John's touch.

John smirked and moved to take in as much of Sherlock as he could. He enjoyed giving as much as receiving and his member was hard at the thought of swallowing Sherlock. John reached down, freeing his cock from his pants and he began stroking himself. He moaned against the boys head.

Sherlock didn't know what to do with himself. His hands grasped at the upholstery and clung to the arm rest by his head.

Suddenly, he could hear people coming outside of the door, listening.

John reached up and guided Sherlock's hand to his hair. The feeling of Sherlock grabbing his blonde locks made him cum with a shout. He continued sucking on Sherlock, not caring who was listening.

Sherlock laced his long thin and pale fingers through John's hair once more before stop to hold it. He soon after came as well shouting John's name as he did. The blonde moaned and swallowed Sherlock. He then lay beside him panting.

Sherlock smiled and cuddled up, John resting his head on his chest that rose and fell to his fast breaths.

Giggling coming from the door made him look up. John threw a shoe at the door and yelled "Leave us alone, we're trying to fuck!" before dissolving into a giggling mess himself. The blonde boy smiled at Sherlock and kissed him deeply.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John back, laughing when their lips parted. The alcohol had worn off when they were in the middle of everything and he loved how John was still kissing him.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" John asked casually, his hand placed flat against Sherlock's chest. He smirked. "Of course that includes doing this again. If you're up for it."

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. "Yeah okay " he said with a smirk trying to act as causal as John, but inside he was completely giddy from excitement.

"Really! Sweet. Great." John smiled and kissed along Sherlock's neck leaving a love bite or two. "Spend the night with me." It wasn't a question because John wanted him to stay.

Sherlock moaned slightly and nodded " Of course " he whispered and cuddled up to the strong teen.

John yawned. "Cool." He placed a few more kisses before starting to fall asleep.

Sherlock smiled and did the same after John. Before he did he blushed feeling John move his arm around him, bringing him closer in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. More on the way. Just to let you know this story is going to get VERY dark and twisted several chapters from now. If you're here for a sweet fanfic, sorry.

* * *

As morning arrived, John awoke to the sight of Sherlock's sleeping face. His curls hung lazily in front of his eyes. Everything seemed peaceful except for the nagging sensation John felt to rip the boy's clothes off.

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly as he felt John's arm move.

"Morning " he smiled. Sherlock sighed knowing it was Friday morning meaning school.

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock gently.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked quietly.

Sherlock blushed and ran his thumb over John's cheek.

"Well we have school " he said timidly.

"I'm too hungover. I'm not going." John kissed Sherlock's thumb with a kind smile. "Stay if you want."

Sherlock sighed happy, "Thank god". He cuddled into John before he paused and asked "Wait, are your parents home because I'm here and the house is a mess".

"No, they're out of town for the week." He looked up with a smile. "Don't worry."

Sherlock smiled and asked "Well, what do you want to do today?"

"Ssslleeeeppp" he whined and rolled over so his head was nuzzled into Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock chuckled and wrapped his arm around John. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He wanted to be with John badly , he wanted to love him. Everything was different with John.

John raised an eyebrow. "Just a hug?" The blonde leaned forward kissing Sherlock's neck and up toward his cupid's bow lips.

Sherlock's life had taken a huge step the previous night , one he thought he would never have the chance to take. The teen who was bullied day by day had his first kiss and had sex on the same day. Sherlock giggled and blushed kissing John's close lips.

"So, you're my boyfriend now..." John smiled against Sherlock's lips. "I'll make my friends stop teasing you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Teased?" he mumbled "You never see me do you?" he asked and added "I had a black eye last week".

John stopped smiling. "Oh, that's bloody not okay. I'll have a fucking talk with them." He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry I didn't know. I do see you around so I know you're bloody brilliant."

Sherlock blushed and shook his head taking John's hand playing with it.

"No, I'm not ' he mumbled.

Sherlock was put into foster care at a young age and he hated his family so he moved out when he could. He had never been told anything like that.

"I've seen your grades. Yes, you are." John blushed "You're pretty good at some other stuff too."

"Oh please " he chuckled and kissed his blushed cheek, "You're just lying. You know that was my first time".

"Why would I lie?"

John was completely serious. Last night was his best in a long time.

Sherlock smiled seeing John was still blushing, "Since when does John Watson blush, huh ?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I always blush after a good shag." He smiled. "You'll learn that about me."

Sherlock chuckled and spent a moment looking at John . He was just so handsome. How could a guy like John like him? He was more than well built with gorgeous eyes and an amazing smile that he could melt Sherlock with. Sherlock leaned in and kissed John cupping his cheek , just taking in his taste.

In the morning Sherlock's hair was a mess of curls he always hated.

John kissed him back. He nibbled on Sherlock's lower lip teasing. After a few moments he pulled away and looked up at his boyfriend.

"I'm so lucky..." John whispered, reaching a hand to play with Sherlock's curls.

"Why?" He asked confused and held John's hand, playing with the fingers that weren't buried in his hair .

John smiled and worked his fingers deeper through Sherlock's hair. "How could someone as brilliant as you ever want to date someone like me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just look at you John, and you are very romantic." he chuckled and kissed his forehead .

"Romantic? I pick you up at a party and gave you a blowjob." John chuckled, still playing with the boys hair.

"Better than anything I have ever had." Sherlock said sadly and moved closer to him. Sherlock wanted and needed to be loved by someone.

John smirked, moving closer. "Don't worry, it gets better."

Sherlock chuckled, " Hhmm, really?" He said and kissed his lips. "Where are you taking me for a date?"

"I was thinking about a nice movie or something." John leaned forward to purr in Sherlock's ear. "But for now, I was thinking about something a little different than a date." He kissed around and on Sherlock's ear. "We never used those condoms last night."

Sherlock blushed and nodded playing with John's golden locks "Hmm, that sounds nice " he whispered back. He rubbed John's hip with his other hand.

John leaped on top of Sherlock and pinned him on his back. He leaned down kissing the boys clavicle, leaving love bites as he went.

Sherlock moaned at the sudden movement. He smiled thankful he was doing this instead of math he already knew. Sherlock played with John's hair knowing he liked that,

He continued to kiss him along his chest as he reached down, wrapping his fingers around Sherlock's cock.

This made Sherlock let out his deep moan as he looked at John . He reached for his lips to kiss him deeply, wanting to be connected to John always.

Stroking, John continued to kiss Sherlock. His tongue exploring his mouth.

Sherlock smirked and moved closer to John wanting all the contact he could get. He could tell he was going to (or wanted to) be with John for a while.

John removed his pants, unleashing his erection and went to do the same for Sherlock.

Sherlock moaned and put his hand near John's manhood but didn't want to do anything thing without permission.

Sensing Sherlock's apprehension he wanted to make him feel more comfortable. "Do whatever you want..." John hummed against his lips.

Sherlock grabbed him and rubbed John's cock knowing he would like that .

John groaned loudly, bucking into Sherlock's hand. He also reached over and put some lube on his fingers. Slowly, he moved two into Sherlock's arse.

"Oh John " he moaned and kissed his lips as he entered him.

Slowly, John pushed his fingers in as far as he could. Then he pulled them out. He fell into a rhythm and began moving faster and harder as Sherlock writhed under him.

Sherlock moaned again, hoping John didn't mind that he was being vocal and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

John continued to finger him as he slipped on a condom and added lube to himself. "Spread your legs and try to relax" he said calmly, his voice rough from arousal.

Sherlock did as he was told and spread his legs out wide for John. "You are sexy " he commented with a smirk.

John smiled and lined himself up, his cock throbbing with anticipation.

"Go" Sherlock begged he had never done this before, but it just felt right and he craved, oh how he craved John in every and any way.

Slowly, he thrust in letting out a moan. He paused so Sherlock could get used to his presence, before he began to thrust harder and faster.

Sherlock moaned loudly " Oh god John " he yelled thankful his parents were not home.

The blonde continued to thrust harder and deeper. "Oh Fuck...fuck...b-bloody...fuck" He groaned as he fucked Sherlock into a writhing mess.

Sherlock blushed as he came all over John, he felt bad about coming first he hoped John was close as well.

The sight of Sherlock cumming sent him over the edge. John moaned and came. He collapsed, a sweaty mess on top of Sherlock, not caring about the cum that he was laying in.

Sherlock laced his fingers in John's hair and smiled rubbing his waist. He loved just being with John no one else and made him feel amazing.

John smiled up at Sherlock. Looking back down, he gently kissed Sherlock's chest. He eagerly sucked some cum off of him while he was at it, humming against Sherlock's skin.

Sherlock blushed and kissed John's forehead " Thank you for letting me stay ".

"No problem. Thanks for even wanting to stay." John moved up so he was laying at eye level with Sherlock.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed his chin, blushing a darker shade of red.

John moved and kissed Sherlock's lips, enjoying his taste. A few moments later he pulled away."I'm going to take a shower. Join me if you want."

Sherlock nodded with a smile and jumped up slipping on John's shirt.

He smiled and headed toward the bathroom. John turned and locked the door after Sherlock had slipped inside. Leaning down, he turned on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, waiting for Sherlock to join him.

Sherlock nervously looked into the shower seeing John's beautiful body bathing in the hot water . He stepped in and sighed, feeling the water on his skin.

"Hand me the shampoo, would you?" John asked as he stuck his head out from under the water, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Sherlock did as he was asked and handed over the apple scented shampoo. He stood under the water close to John and smiled feeling warm.

John lathered in the shampoo and rinsed it out after a couple of scrubs. He then navigated his way around Sherlock so the brunette was closed to the water. John poured body wash onto his hands and began applying it to Sherlock's back.

Sherlock smiled and leaned close to John and let him scrub him . " Thank you " he blushed.

"Don't mention it" he replied with a smile. John continued to clean Sherlock's back before turning so Sherlock could do the same for him.

Sherlock rubbed his back with the scrub and smiled kissing his neck once he stood up . " You're gorgeous" he smiled.

John kissed him back passionately. "Shut up, you're bloody stunning" he murmured between breaths.

Sherlock shivered and shook his head " No one else has ever said that " he gasped and kept kissing John running a hand through his hair.

"Then everyone you've ever met is blind." he chuckled. After a few more moments, John pulled away. "We better get out soon or my parents will be suspicious of the water bill."

Sherlock chuckled and turned off the water stepping back to do so.

John exited the shower and picked up a towel using it to dry his hair. "What do you want to do today?" he asked Sherlock.

" Well...never mind it's cheesy" he mumbled and got out as well finding a towel as well.

The blonde closed the distance and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. "I don't care. I'll do whatever it is."

"Carnival?" he asked and cuddled closer to John.


End file.
